100 Percent Boy
by iyami ai
Summary: Hiruka Matsui, find out the new college he went, is a bunch of gay male people, and he been chase by all the boys in the college cause of his pretty face. He also meet a weird guy who's actually a girl dressing like a boy and have an attitude like a boy.


100 BOY

**Chapter 1**

(Interesting new odd people)

A teenage boy name Hiruka Matsui transferred into the new Collage called, Fukito Collage after his mother has to work on the Tokyo. For the first time he went to that collage, the head collage Principal Joe treat him really good and friendly.

"Welcome to the Fukito Collage really glad that you choose this school Hiruka Matsui." Greet the principal. "Please wait for a sec." said him.

Matsui seat on the chair in silent, with at the same time talking to himself in his heart "Choose this school huh?" said him then smiled cold. Suddenly someone come inside the principal room.

"Ah Ichii sensei…I need you to show that person…to his new class."

Teacher Ichii follow as the principal orders, but when he turns looked at Matsui on the first time he feels something weird, his heart beating so fast, and it's much faster as Matsui stared at him. Whit his own imagination, he saw Matsui face covered with shiny look and its make Matsui looks beautiful. Matsui with his own thought says "What the hell he stared me on?" said him in very moody.

"Come…let me show your new class." Said Ichii sensei suddenly offered his hand to hold him.

"I can stand by myself!" reply Matsui, ignored Ichii offered and walk out from the room.

Teacher Ichii just smiled along with his eye keep on stuck on Matsui and he also begin to walk out. When they arrive at one class, teacher Ichii suddenly act abnormal by touching Matsui face very softly.

"May I…stole that lovely lips?" asked him in persuaded expression.

Realizing from teacher Ichii action, Matsui quickly push Ichii hand away from him.

"Don't touch me perverted!" said him very shacking.

Ichii smiled as he knows Matsui was scared

"Haha sorry dear…it's just your face…it's beautiful and your body quite delicious too, I can't help It." reply Ichii sensei in very relax expression.

Those words took Matsui in surprise and he said on his thought "What's with this person…?" ask him in his heart very shocking and weird.

"Well then, come over here pretty boy…" called Ichii sensei then opened the class door "Welcome to your new and elegant classroom." Said him and allowed Matsui to get in.

Matsui walk in the class, with stunned feeling when he saw the class was really elegant and huge. Entire student the class put their eyes on him, and was stunned for the pretty face of him. All the girls started to look crazy after seeing him. Teacher Ichii walk inside and told the student to calm down.

"Please everyone, return to your seat." said Ichii sensei.

Ichii sensei told Matsui to come next to him.

"Here is your new friend Hiruka Matsui. Be sure nice to him…" told Ichii sensei to the class.

The he looked at Matsui

"Now now Hiruka-Chan…go find your seat please..."

"Uh okay" Matsui started to step one foot but suddenly stop as he realizes Ichii sensei calling him like girl "My name is Hiruka Matsui! Call me Matsui damn it!" told him once he turn around looked at Ichii sensei.

Then he walked to his seat, while everyone keep looking at him. Ichii sensei then, left the class, and come one pretty guy like him to his seat.

"Hello there…I'm Victor" said the guy with the long hair to his neck, and smiled to him brightly

"Hajimema—" Matsui suddenly stopped as the guy name Victor come closer to his face.

"Oh…what a beautiful face you have." said Victor with his sexy voice.

Matsui quickly wake from his chair and run away from Victor.

"What are you doing you weird!" yelled him angry.

"Oh come on Hiruka-Chan…I just loved your pretty face…hmmmm…your body's so hot!"

"Get away from me disgusting! And don't ever call me Hiruka-Chan!!" yelled him more.

"Oh mine…you're much hotter when you angry Hiruka-Chan." Say Victor again

Then some other of the guy screamed "Oh Hiruka-Chan! Be my bride."

"You damn it people! I told you not to call me Hiruka-Chan…! You all really pissed me off" Matsui temperature begins to rise

Suddenly come one guy behind Victor, and punch him on his head very hard and strong one.

"Stop it you son of the bitch!" said him while glared at Victor.

Victor face turns really scare and keep away from him. Then the scary guy turn around glared at every each guy whose disturbed Matsui and all of them turn frightening.

"All of you…Shut up!" said him with a very scary face.

While Matsui looked at him in surprise and stunned, but then the scary guy turn around stared at him and give a smart smile.

"Hajimemashite…I'm Higatsuya Iku." Greet the scary guy who's seemed very nice when he's smile.

For the first time Matsui heart beating faster like he has falling in love with Higatsuya Iku. Suddenly the girl student in the class become crazy again when their saw Iku. They all screamed Higatsuya name.

"Uh?? What the…?" said Matsui felling weird because of the girl crazy on Iku.

"It's her fanatic club…" said one of the odd nerdy guy, suddenly appear beside him "Most all of the girl student in this college joined the Higatsuya Iku fan club." Tell him more.

"Oh is that so…" reply Matsui simple.

"I believe your name is Matsui right?" Ask Iku while stared at him.

"Eh…? Well…yeah…very nice to meet you." Greet him back.

"Forgive me for the rude attitude of my friend here…" said Iku gently.

Matsui couldn't say anything more; he just stared at him in his imagination saw Iku as a cute girl. Victor saw the expression of his face, and he quickly grabs Matsui hand. Matsui suddenly felt weird and disgusting when Victor holds his hand like a little couple. "You better don't get closer to her…! He's actually a—" said Victor loudly but then, come a huge chair straightly to Victor face and abruptly hit his head. The chair was thrown by Iku, and he glared at Victor very deep. Then looked normal back to Matsui and asked Matsui so nicely

"So…I heard you're not somewhere in this city…?" asked him smiley.

"Uh…Yeah…I'm from Yokohama. I'm being transferred here because my mother has a new work in here." Answer him.

"Ohhh" reply Iku

Suddenly Victor woke from the conscious.

"You…! How dare you thrown that chair on me…look at me now! I'm bleeding! This is so unforgivable! Hiruka! This person that you're talking to is not a—" before he could complete, someone from the back grab him and shut his mouth.

Matsui looked at them strange and wondering what are they doing, while that time, Iku glared in evil eye at Victor, and give a **"Shut Up" **signal to not tell something about him.

"Uh? Wha-what's going on?" asked Matsui felt strange.

"Nothing…just ignored them…That Victor is always being noisy and annoying little guy. He's happy to be like that." Reply Iku then give a small and evil laugh.

"Oh…I see…" said Matsui.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
